


A Life I Could Get Used To

by PorkChop



Series: Make You My Normality [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, probably some explicit content because I can never resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of having children was never one that crossed their mind. Now they've been thrown in at the deep end, how will Emily and Trevor cope? Will their commitment to each other be enough to support them through yet another bombshell?</p><p>This is the final part to my series, I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking The First Step

Trevor had been out of the trailer quite a lot over the past week, apparently _dealing_ with a few people and taking care of the business. In all honesty, as much as I loved being around Trevor, I was kind of relieved about his absence. I hadn't seen him all that much, besides the odd time he came back to check on me, make sure I hadn't been kidnapped again. Some days he wouldn't be back all day, others he'd roll into bed at midnight and would be gone again when I woke in the morning. Of course, he'd ordered Ron to keep an eye on me, so he was popping in every couple of hours to make sure I was still alive. Though sometimes it was Wade, who I'd found was significantly easier to talk to than Ron.

The reason I was relieved, though, was because I needed time to myself. To think about what I'd realised just last week. I also needed to confirm or disprove my suspicions, and I didn't want to go ahead and take a pregnancy test with Trevor in the next room. No, I needed time and I needed privacy for that. Problem is, I was having trouble working up the nerve to actually do it. It seemed I always had something else to do, for example, the trailer had gradually become a pig sty again since the last time I'd cleaned it, so I focussed on that for a couple of days. It was a little more time consuming with the full use of only one arm, but that was perfect considering I was putting something off.

I knew I had to take a test. I knew how important it was but fuck... Every time I even considered the possibility of actually being pregnant, and knowing for certain, I was thrown into near panic attack levels of anxiety. There were many reasons for my fear, one being that I wouldn't know how to deal with it, I had never really considered having children and I couldn't even tell you if I _wanted_ them. Another was that, if I were to have children, I was almost certain that I'd fuck it up and end up being a terrible mother. But the scariest thing was being so unsure of how Trevor would react. It scared me that no matter how well I thought I knew him, I was still totally clueless in predicting his reaction to certain scenarios. He was unpredictable by nature, and I don't know if I'd ever be able to accurately guess his moods or behaviour. 

Telling Trevor that he was going to be a father was something I was dreading, even though I wasn't even sure if he actually was. It was what made the knot in my stomach tangle and tighten with each time the thought popped into my head. It wasn't that I assumed he would be put off by the prospect of being lumbered with an unplanned child, and it wasn't that I was worried he'd leave me. It was more the sheer uncertainty. For all I knew he could turn out to be the happiest man alive once I told him, but I didn't know. I hadn't a clue. And that's what scared me.

There was a knock at the door, leaving me to scramble for my clothes which were strewn across the kitchen floor after Trevor had come back in the early hours of this morning with the intention of getting _a snack, a shower and some lovin'_. I had crawled straight into bed after that, even though it was eight in the morning when he left again. I'd been tired a lot, no matter how much sleep I managed to cram into the day. I'd also been feeling sick, which didn't exactly help to dispell my pregnancy fears.

"It's me, Ron. E-everything okay in there?" The man called through the door, knocking again.

"Yeah, one sec." I shouted back, fumbling to button up my blouse. Once I was finally dressed, I opened the door.

"Hi, uh, I was just seeing if you're okay." He a laughed a little awkwardly, his eyes darting into the trailer behind me, as if he was expecting someone to be inside with me.

"I'm fine Ron, thanks... You really don't have to keep checking up on me." I told him with a small smile, turning and heading for the fridge, gesturing for him to come in.

"No, I do. The boss gets what the boss wants." He shifted his eyes back outside once he came in. His behaviour reminded me of how a cat would act if you suddenly threw bucket of water over it. All stiff and on edge.

"Trevor won't know if you skip a couple visits. I don't want you wasting your time coming over here." I pulled a can of Sprunk out of the fridge and offered one to Ron, he politely refused.

"He will if something happens to you, I'm being safe." He told me, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Okay." I sighed with a shrug.

"Listen, I'm going to the store, you need anything?" He asked and I paused. Yes. I did need something from the store. But I wasn't going to ask Ron to buy me a pregnancy test, fuck that. No doubt he'd report it to Trevor the first chance he got, so instead I turned to him with a pleading expression.

"Hey, you mind if I go? I'll get you anything you need. I'm just going a little stir crazy in here." I asked him, and he seemed hesitant.

"Ahh, I don't know, if Trevor found out..." He started, scratching the back of his head.

"Then I'd make sure you didn't get into trouble. Please, Ron." I sighed. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment, glancing outside, then finally nodded.

"Alright, but you can't tell him I let you. I'm supposed to be looking after you." He told me, holding his arms out towards me as if trying to stop me from making a sprint for the door, which I had no intention of doing.

"Thanks, Ron!" I grinned at him, grabbing my purse from the sofa. "What do you need?"

"Just beer, maybe some snacks?" He smiled sheepishly at me and I nodded.

"Sure, just wait here, I'll be quick." I assured him then squeezed past him out of the door. He watched me powerlessly with a perpetual look of worry on his face as I jogged down the porch steps and headed in the direction of the nearby 24/7 store.

My heart was hammering as I entered the store. I darted up and down the isles, keeping my eyes peeled for the one important thing I was looking for. I soon spotted them in the corner of the store, by the female hygiene products. I picked up the most expensive pregnancy test, I wanted this shit to be as accurate as possible. I then grabbed crate of Pisswasser and some potato chips for Ron.

I avoided eye contact with the man behind the counter as he served me. This whole thing felt a little seedy, and for some reason I felt like he was judging me. Especially since I was buying alcohol along with the test, like the beer was some kind of backup plan if the test showed positive. I quickly shook away the thought, immediately feeling nauseous at the image. I paid up and shoved the test to the bottom of my purse, tucking the beer under my arm and grabbing the chips. I nodded a small thank you to the cashier before leaving, my heart still racing.

When I arrived back at the trailer, Ron was waiting on the porch. I put on a smile as I approached him, handing over his things. He seemed relieved to see me coming back in one piece, even if I did head inside without a word.

"Thanks for this, I'll pay you back!" He called out to me as I went into the bedroom.

"Don't worry about it." I told him, putting my bag down on the bed. He poked his head in the doorway. "Hey, I'm gonna take a nap, mind giving me an hour or two?" I asked.

"Of course, sure. If you need me, I'm just next door." He told me.

"Thanks, Ron." I gave him a smile, watching as he left and shut the door behind him. I took a shaky breath and looked at my bag, psyching myself up. I chewed on my fingernails for a few moments before sighing heavily and delving into my bag to pull out the test. I tried not to think about the outcome and decided to focus entirely on the instructions enclosed in the little box. I had to read through them a couple of times before they actually sunk in, but I was finally ready.

I tried to clear my mind completely as I went into the bathroom, ignoring the chatter in my head that made me nervous. I focused on the positives as I did what the instructions told me. Hey, if I was pregnant, that was good news. It's a new life, a child to look after, a purpose to my life. A chance at starting a family. The thought actually made me smile. And if it was negative, so be it, I had my whole life to start a family.

I want back into the bedroom once I was finished, and placed the test down on the bed as I waited. My heart was still beating at a million miles per hour, and that soon turned into a billion as I heard footsteps coming up the porch, and a gruff voice yelling at Ron.

"You better not be slacking Ron." Trevor shouted to the man next door, and I froze. An ice cold bead of sweat ran down my neck and I shivered. 

"Shit." I mouthed, hurrying to grab the test, along with the box it came in. I glanced around the room, eyes landing on the bed, and I quickly threw the evidence underneath it. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag, pretending to be pulling out my cellphone as Trevor came in. Sure, it would have been a lot easier to let him see exactly what I was doing. But if I really was pregnant, I wanted to tell him myself. Not have him accidentally find out. 

"Good news, cupcake. Those assholes who got too big for their boots in my absence? Dealt with." He was grinning when he opened the door and set foot inside the trailer. He glanced around the kitchen with a frown before he realised I was in the bedroom.

"Really? That's great. Maybe they'll understand that Blaine County is Trevor Philips territory." I smiled, pushing my hair behind my ears and clearing my throat as he approached me.

"You know what this means, huh?" He asked, putting his hands on my hips and stepping close to me. I looked at him with curious eyes. "Means I can spend more time with you again." He kissed my forehead.

"No more late nights out doing God knows what?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Exactly." He grinned. "Ron been keeping an eye on you?"

"Yes." I huffed, leaning away from him. "I couldn't get up to pee without him asking what I was doing or if I was okay. I wish you didn't scare him so much into babysitting me."

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe. After that shit with your ex, I don't really like leaving you on your own." He told me, squeezing my hips and looking down at my body as he spoke.

"Archie's not coming after me." I snorted. "He's getting help, sorting his life out. Lucy's making sure of that."

"Yeah well, you're too special to me to take chances." He mumbled against my forehead between kisses. I shook my head, feeling myself blush. He made my stomach do flips when he told me things like that.

'Listen." I said, wanting to change the subject. "I promised Franklin a night out with the drinks on me. You, Michael and Lester are coming too. Call it a thank you for saving my ass." I pulled away from him to use my cellphone. I walked out of the bedroom, in a conscious effort to get him to follow, and move away from the item that sat beneath the bed. By now the results would be showing, and the thought made me feel ill.

"Is that so?" He smirked, and I was relieved when I sat down on the sofa and he took the seat next to me.

"It is." I nodded, returning his smile as I typed out a text to the other three men. "Tonight good for you?"

"Any night is good for me, if there's alcohol on offer." He told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me against him. I'd noticed that since the Archie ordeal, Trevor had been extremely touchy feely (during the time he'd actually been around, of course). He was always touching me, holding me, pulling me closer to him. It was a noticeable change, yet not one that I disliked.

"I've told the others to meet us at Tequi-La-La later on." I told him as I sent the text. 

"Sounds like a plan." He said, looking me up and down a little too casually in my skirt and blouse. "Later on, you say? How long have we got?" 

"A few hours." I raised a brow at him, recognising that suggestive glimmer in his eye instantly.

"We could get a good few goes in, then." He licked his lips and ran a hand up my thigh.

"Trevor, we had sex this morning." I reminded him with a laugh and he blinked at me.

"Is there a daily limit?" He asked, leaning forwards to my neck, planting kisses up and down the span of flesh.

"Of course not..." I whispered, closing my eyes as he started to suck on my neck, leaving a little purple flourish on my skin. "You're just very eager."

"I haven't had a lot of time with you lately. I get withdrawal symptoms." He murmured, ghosting his lips up to my jaw.

"Trevor." I whispered, before his lips connected with mine and his hand went to my waist, turning me to face him.

"Do you want to stop?" He broke the kiss to ask when he noted my tenseness. I shook my head and tried to relax. Fuck, I loved being intimate with Trevor, that wasn't the issue. The issue was the piece of plastic in the next room that told me whether or not I was carrying his child. It was making me anxious, believe it or not.

He pushed me onto my back and kissed me again. He hovered above me so closely, I felt his body press against mine. He was so warm, and the way his hands explored my body as we kissed soon had me relaxing. My body had no choice but to respond to him, despite what was going on in my head. I closed my eyes and let him do what he pleased, touch me where he wanted, kiss me where he wanted... And that's how I'd spend the next couple of hours, completely surrendered at his fingertips.


	2. Lifting Some Of The Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em has to tell someone, can you blame her?

Tequi-La-La was extremely busy, way busier than I'd been expecting. People were bustling around, the sound of hundreds of conversations happening at the same time was chaotic, and I received several elbows to the ribs as I struggled to get service at the bar. Trevor was close behind me, hurling abuse at some guy who'd apparently tried to cop a feel of my ass. I was beginning to regret coming here, surely there was a nice quiet bar somewhere in this city. But then again, it was a Friday night, it was bound to be packed.

"What do you want?" A stressed out looking chick behind the bar looked at me with something close to a death glare. I smiled at her.

"Can I get one Whiskey on the rocks, two bottles of Pißwasser and a glass of coke please?" I put my order in, the whiskey was of course Michael's, the beer; Trevor and Franklin's, and the coke was for me. Lester hadn't joined us in the end, something to do with a hospital appointment early the next morning. 

"Coke? You ain't drinking?" Trevor asked, finding enough room to lean on the bar beside me, wedging himself between me and some big guy with sweat stains under his arms and on his back.

"I'm driving." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"We'll get a fucking cab." He said, nudging me.

"It's okay, I don't really feel like drinking tonight anyway." I shrugged. Of course the real reason for my sobriety was much more serious, but I was hardly going to be honest about it. Not now at least.

"Hey, lady." The woman behind the bar slid the drinks across the bar to me and held her hand out. I paid her for the drinks and muttered a quiet thank you, before grabbing a bottle of beer and my coke. Trevor picked up the rest and followed me as I made my way back to the table that Michael and Franklin were at.

"What took you so long?" Michael grinned at us when we arrived and I snorted, about to reply when Trevor spoke for me.

"If you ain't noticed, it's a little busy in here." He said as he handed him the glass of whiskey.

"I have noticed, I was just starting to worry you two had ditched us." He replied, his tone dripping sarcasm.

"We'd never do that to you, Michael." I rolled my eyes, sliding Franklin's beer over to him. Trevor and I took our seats opposite them in the booth, he immediately draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, thanks for the free booze." Franklin smirked at me and took a gulp of his beer.

"Don't mention it. Drinks are on me all night, you're lucky I'm feeling generous." I snickered.

"What you get?" He nodded at the glass in my hand.

"Coke." I told him, then took a sip.

"With what?" 

"Um, with nothing." I laughed and he gave me a funny look.

"You ain't drinking?" Michael asked.

"Why is that so surprising? Do you all think I'm an alcoholic or something?" I raised my brows, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Naw, man. I'm just surprised you don't wanna get shit-faced after all the bullshit that went down." Franklin laughed, shaking his head.

"That's what I was thinking." Trevor nodded and I just shrugged, sipping quietly on my nonalcoholic beverage.

"How's that wrist of yours?" Michael asked, leaning towards me across the table.

"It's better, doesn't hurt so bad anymore." I told him, flexing my wrist a little. He nodded and took a drink of his whiskey. "I guess I want to properly thank you all."

"You ain't gotta, what'd you expect us to do? Leave you with your obsessed ex boyfriend and hope you make it out on your own?" Michael chuckled, waving his hand dismissively.

"Seriously, it means a lot that you all took the time to come looking for me." I smiled at the three men around me.

"You know what? It means a lot that you're buying my drinks all night, so we're even, yeah?" Franklin said, pointing the neck of his beer bottle towards me and prompting me to clink my glass against it.

"Alright." I laughed.

"Yeah, and you more than made it up to me earlier on." Trevor growled, turning his head to speak into my ear, but I'm sure he spoke loud enough for the others to hear the suggestive remark. Michael cleared his throat and looked away whereas Franklin screwed his face up, not even trying to hide his discomfort.

"We ain't gotta hear that, dog, come on." He whined, and I shot Trevor an unamused look. He simply smiled his libidinous little smile.

-

The hours went by and the bar became significantly less crowded, and my company became significantly more intoxicated. Except for Michael, he was about as sober as myself, claiming his wife would divorce him if he returned home trashed. Trevor and Franklin however, had no such restrictions. They were speaking in hushed tones, and the beginnings of a debate could be detected.

"I'm tellin' you, bro, you wanna leave that pussy shit behind. If you're gonna do drugs, do real drugs." Trevor was leaning forwards across the table, close to Franklin.

"Naw, man. Weed ain't for pu- pussy's. Am I a pussy?" Franklin replied, his tone defensive. He slapped his chest with both hands for his question.

"I mean, kinda..." Trevor snorted, bowing his head and leaning away from his friend, his back hitting the back of the chair hard.

"What the fuck T?" Franklin frowned angrily, his fists balling up.

"You went to _this_ guy for advice, that's like the ultimate pussy move. You know why?" He jabbed a thumb at Michael before pausing to belch. "Michael's the biggest pussy in town."

"Hey c'mon. You two were talking about drugs a second ago, why am I all of a sudden a pussy?" Michael raised his brows, placing down his glass a little too firmly, making a loud bang that made me jump.

"You've always been- fuckin' pussy." Trevor's words were slurred and he was hiccuping all over the place.

"Why do I ever agree to drink with you? You always end up insulting me." There was a short pause where Trevor chuckled quietly. "More than usual." Michael added.

"If you lot start arguing I'm not buying anymore drinks." I warned, giving a stern look to the men.

"If you'd drank with us, you could be joining in." Trevor said, as if that would be a good thing, I snorted and shook my head. "But seriously F, you wanna give Tina a try? I'm sure I brought some stuff with me."

"Trevor." I sighed as he started patting himself down, looking for his drugs. "We're in a public place, remember?"

"An' I don't want that shit anyway, dog." Franklin waved his hands around and shook his head.

"Hey watch what you're calling shit, okay? This batch is pure artwork, cooked up by a goddess." Trevor turned and gestured at me with both hands. The smiley stare he was giving me was almost unnerving.

"You know I didn't mean-" Franklin started but was cut off by heavy sigh from Michael.

"I'm going out for a cigarette." He announced, standing up and grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair.

"I'll join you." I said automatically, picking up my purse and following him.

"Don't be long, ladies." Trevor called after us, gaining an eye roll from Michael.

It wasn't until I was outside that I realised that I'd only joined Michael out of habit. After smoking for as long as I had, it became kind of routine to join the gaggle of fellow smokers outside every now and then during social gatherings. Of course I couldn't smoke now, not when there was a possibility of another person inside of me to think about. So I was kind of awkwardly stuck with one hand in my purse, reaching for my cigarettes as Michael lit up.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded, opting to lean against the wall next to him.

"Don't think I need a smoke, just some fresh air." I shrugged.

"Being sober around a bunch of drunks ain't all that fun, huh?" He gave a little chuckle, whisps of smoke drifting into the air with his words.

"Not exactly." I laughed with him, watching the glow of the lit end of his cigarette.

"Well it's like I always say; its never too late to start drinking. Or early, for that matter." He nudged me.

"I shouldn't." I shook my head with a smile.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"I'm... I'm trying to lay off the booze a little. A beer gut wouldn't suit me." I told him and he laughed.

"Good on you." He grinned. There was a pause before he spoke again. "So, how're things with you and Trevor?"

I stared at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights, suddenly worried that he'd somehow found out about my possible bun in the oven. His interest only seemed casual though, so I could relax. "Pretty good. I mean, yeah. Good." I fumbled my way through a reply.

"Just good?" He asked.

"Is good not good enough?" I asked, then laughed. He shrugged and kept looking at me with a serious expression. I stared back until he finally glanced away.

"You guys look pretty serious. You are happy with him, right?" He suddenly asked, prompting me to frown.

"Of course. If I wasn't happy, why would I be here?" I replied. He could tell I had something on my mind, clearly.

"I dunno... T just doesn't like letting go of the things he cares about." He mused, and I raised a brow.

"So what're you trying to say?" I asked him, straightening up as the cold wall I was leaning on was starting to make me feel chilly.

"I'm saying that he ain't gonna be too happy if your heart ain't in it." He said, looking at me dead in the eye.

"Of course my heart's in it. I fucking love him." I gave a laugh, but it was more out of shock than humour.

"Good, I don't doubt it. I'm just saying, it'd be nice to see him meet someone who ain't gonna let him down." He looked away at a passing sports car. "I know it don't seem like it, but I care about him." 

"Well I don't have any plans on letting him down. I want to be with him for as long as he'll have me." I said honestly, feeling a lump form in my throat at some weird rush of emotion. I suddenly had the urge to tell Michael my secret, maybe he'd be able to help me predict Trevor's reaction.

"I'm glad." He stubbed his cigarette out on the ground and pushed off of the wall. "Come on, let's go and see if they're still sentient."

"Wait, Michael." I caught his elbow before he went back inside and he looked at me, concern written all over his face. "I-I just need to talk to someone."

"What's wrong?" He placed his hand over mine on his arm, I could feel tears spring into my eyes and cursed myself. I didn't need to fucking cry, what was wrong with me?

"I just want to talk to someone who isn't Trevor, you know?" My voice was wobbling and I took a deep breath, taking a step back and brushing my fingers through my hair.

"You can talk to me, come on. Has he done something to upset you?" Michael frowned, glancing behind him at the door before looking back at me.

"No, it's nothing like that..." I shook my head, blinking away some of the tears before they could spill. "You need to keep this between us, yeah? For now, at least."

"Sure." He nodded, he looked utterly confused.

"I think- I mean, I might... I don't know yet, I took a test but I haven't looked at it so..." I stuttered, glancing around at anything other than the man in front of me.

"Would you spit it out?" He sighed.

"I might be pregnant." I finally said, looking at him in time to see his eyes almost quadruple in size.

"Fuck..." He muttered, and I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "I mean, congratulations, that's good, right?"

"Is it? You've known Trevor for longer than I have. What's he going to think?" I pulled my hands away.

"That's what you're worried about? Trevor?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

"I'm scared, Michael." I sighed, a couple of tears finally escaping. I let it happen, it felt good to let it out.

"Fuck, this is déjà vu... That's exactly what my wife said when she told me she was pregnant." He chewed on his lip for a moment before putting his hands on my shoulders. "You said you took a test, yeah?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen the results yet. I had to hide it from Trevor before I saw." I told him and he nodded.

"Alright, so the first thing you have to do is actually find out. There's no point worrying about it now, you don't know for sure."

"I'm pretty sure I am." I mumbled, looking at the floor in thought. "I know exactly when it happened too..." I thought back to the day we went to Cassidy Creek, almost two months ago. I remembered him pulling out a second too late, I hadn't thought anything of it until now.

"Listen, I doubt I've gotta tell you how much you mean to him. It was made clear to me when he called me up when you went missing." He spoke softly, obviously trying to calm me down. It was actually working.

"Yeah?" I breathed, wiping my eyes.

"Yeah. So if you're worried about him leaving you over this, don't. He ain't going anywhere." He assured me.

"I know he's loyal." I nodded.

"Right. And from what I've seen, he ain't bad with kids. I hate to admit it... But as scary as the thought of him being left alone with an infant is, he was good with my kids when they were little. They call him Uncle T even now." I could see a little smile fighting to make itself known on his face.

"Really? You think he'd want kids of his own?" I asked and he shrugged.

"He might not really have a choice." He smirked.

"I guess." I shook my head. "How'd you think he'd react?"

"I couldn't tell you. You'd have to find out yourself." He paused. "But it's like I said, he cares about you. So he'd care about whoever's in there." He poked my tummy lightly.

"I just needed to get my head straight, thanks Michael." I said, rubbing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Don't worry about it. That's a big thing to carry around on your own. As soon as you get the chance, look at the fucking test. Last thing you want to do is put it off." He told me, his tone stern, almost fatherly. I nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go back in. We've been out here a while." I sighed, following him back into the bar. Franklin and Trevor were apparently having an in depth conversation about cartoons.

"Bullshit! Impotent Rage would destroy the Republican Space Rangers in a fucking fight, are you even listening to yourself?" Trevor growled, looking way too angry for the topic of conversion.

"I don't know, man. He'd be outnumbered." Franklin shrugged, significantly more laid back. The two of them looked up at us when we arrived at the table. Trevor's expression softened when he saw me.

"You've been crying." He immediately pointed out and I sighed, taking my seat next to him. He could always fucking tell. His arm went around my shoulders and pulled me against his side. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" I almost laughed at his ironic choice of pet name.

"Just been one of those weeks." I shrugged, glancing at Michael who was staring at Trevor.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Michael asked, his question directed at Trevor, who's face I couldn't see.

"Did you say something to her?" Trevor made a conscious effort to speak quietly, as if I wasn't going to hear him.

"No! Fuck, she just got a little upset when I asked her how she was feeling after last week's ordeal. The girl's stressed out, can you blame her?" Michael raised his brows as he spoke, and even I couldn't detect his lie.

"It's okay, Trevor. I think I just needed to let out a few tears. Michael's right, I'm just stressed." I assured him, placing a hand on his knee. "And tired." I added.

"Maybe its time we all called it a night, huh?" Michael suggested and I felt Trevor nod. I could sense him looking at me.

"Fine by me, thanks for the drinks, Emily." Franklin said, giving me a little sympathetic smile.

"It's okay." I smiled back, sitting up in my chair, moving away from Trevor who was downing the last of his beer.

"Yeah, thanks sweetheart. Next time we'll all buy your drinks." Michael smiled at me, and it was sort of a comforting smile. It told me that I'd be fine.

"I'll hold you to that." I smirked at him and stood up, pulling on my denim jacket. I glanced at Trevor as he stood up, noting his uneasy swaying. I rolled my eyes as he all but fell on his face as his hand missed the table when he went to lean on it.

"Let's go home, princess." He murmured to me, grasping for my hand.

"Can you make it back without passing out or throwing up in my car?" I asked, an amused expression on my face.

"Sure, I don't throw up from booze. I'm a man." He snickered, and I could feel him putting some of his weight on me as he stood close next to me. Whether he meant to or not, I don't know.

"Okay, Trevor." I shook my head, leading him outside after Franklin and Michael.


	3. The Secret's Out

Trevor fell asleep on the way home to Sandy Shores. I couldn't help but smile when I glanced over and saw him with the side of his face pressed up against the window, mouth hanging open as he snored. He looked kind of cute, and when I pulled up in front of the trailer, I didn't want to wake him. I reached over and brushed my thumb over his cheekbone gently.

"Baby." I said quietly, giving his shoulder a soft shake. He groaned and hunched up, moving away from me. "Wake up, Trevor. I'm not going to leave you in the car all night." 

"Leave me alone." He mumbled, still not opening his eyes.

"Charming." I snorted, rocking him more roughly. He grunted and opened his eyes, blinking at me "You can sleep inside." 

I got out of the car and walked around to his side, before I got there, Trevor had climbed out. He staggered forward and had to grab hold of the fence to stop himself from falling. I shook my head at him and linked my arm with his. He turned to me and kissed my cheek, running his lips down to my jaw and to my neck. He hummed and groaned against my skin, the vibrations tickled me.

"Come on, you drunk." I said through laughter, pulling him up the porch steps and into the trailer. Once we were inside, I led him to the sofa and he slumped down onto it.

"Come here." He cooed, grinning at me as I turned to get him a drink of water.

"Drink lots of water." I told him, handing him the glass. "I find it helps to stop the hangover from being so bad." 

"Look at you, taking care of me." He chuckled, taking the glass and downing half of it in one go.

"You'll thank me in the morning." I smirked as I watched him finish the water. I took the glass from him and refilled it. When I handed it to him, he tugged me forwards by my wrist and forced me to sit next to him.

"I love you, y' know that?" He whispered to me, his thumb brushing over inside of my wrist. I nodded and looked up at him.

"I love you too." I told him, kissing him once, gently.

"And I want you to talk to me. When stuff gets too much, don't hold it in." I nodded at his words. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"Okay." I breathed, looking down at his neck tattoo.

"I mean it, Em. No bottling shit up until Michael makes you cry again." He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and draping his arm around my shoulders.

"He didn't make me cry." I shook my head with a quiet laugh before leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

He went quite after that, and the comfortable silence that fell over us lasted for what felt like hours. I felt safe and at ease pressed up against his warm body, with his arm wrapped around me. It was about ten minutes later that I heard Trevor's soft snores, and realised he was asleep. My thoughts immediately turned to the pregnancy test in the next room. I sighed quietly and gently pried the glass of water out of Trevor's hand before getting up. I lowered his arm slowly to rest on the sofa beside him rather than around my shoulders, being careful not to wake him. I put his water on the table before heading into the bedroom.

I stared at the bed for a good few moments before rolling my eyes at myself. I'd kind of gotten sick of being in the dark with this, and I just wanted to know now. So with a deep breath, I kneeled on the floor and reached under the bed. I cringed as I felt dust and rubbish and god only knows what else, before my fingers finally closed around the long, thin piece of plastic. I pulled it out with my eyes closed, taking just a few seconds to prepare myself before I finally looked.

 _Positive_.

A little sound came from the back of my throat, one that I didn't control. I clamped a hand over my mouth as I read the word another three times to make sure I wasn't misreading it. So that was it. I was pregnant. I was going to be a mother, and Trevor was going to be a father. I must've knelt on that bedroom floor for about fifteen minutes, trying to wrap my head around it, before I finally stood up on numb legs. I poked my head around the corner into the living room. Trevor was still asleep. I took a seat on the bed, sitting awkwardly and stiff. I didn't know what to do with myself, and my insides felt weird. Like all of a sudden I could feel the baby inside me, and I was scared to move in a way that would hurt it. 

I felt terrified, but at the same time I had this flutter of excitement right in my core. My heart jumped each time I reread the result on the test, and I suddenly realised that I was smiling. I wanted to tell Trevor. I suddenly wondered if he'd feel the same way as I do now. Like this door had been opened and suddenly I could picture this cute little brown haired and pale blue eyed baby. A picture of innocence, something pure and wonderful that could somehow come from two criminals. I bit my lip and pulled my phone out of my pocket, about to text Michael before I froze. No, I wanted Trevor to be the first to know for sure. I contemplated waking him up to tell him, but decided against it. I wanted him to be sober and well rested, so I quietly put the pregnancy test away in the draw of his bedside table and made my way back into the living room. I took a seat next to him and snuggled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

-

I woke up to this horrible groaning sound. I blinked and looked around the room, and it took my brain a moment to realise I was in the living room. The groaning was coming from the bathroom, and I recognised it almost instantly. It was Trevor. He sounded like he was in pain, and I panicked until I got up to see him. I found him sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the toilet, resting his cheek on the side of the seat. I screwed my face up a little, if he was sick, did he really want to put his face right there?

" _I don't throw up from booze. I'm a man._ " I echoed his words from last night, leaning against the doorframe with a little smile on my face.

"Don't." He just said, suddenly going stiff. He shifted his position suddenly and threw up into the toilet. I winced and walked into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"Here." I sighed, handing him the glass.

"Thanks." He said, turning and leaning against the wall.

"You think you got it all up?" I asked, a sympathetic smile crossing my face.

"I fuckin' hope so. Been in here for like half an hour." He shuddered. "Can you get me some Aspirin or something? I feel like someones bashed my skull in."

"Sure, where is it?" I asked, glancing around the trailer.

"Somewhere in the kitchen, probably... I don't know." He shrugged, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples with his finger tips. I searched through the kitchen cupboards, only to find an empty packet.

"Shit, there's none left. I'll run to the store and get you some, gimme five minutes." I told him, grabbing my purse from the counter and leaving after blowing him a kiss. 

I went to the store as fast as I could. Seeing Trevor in pain, a groaning little mess on the floor, was something I really didn't like. He was always so strong and seeing him reduced to _that_ just because of a few drinks was pretty surprising. I got to the store and bought a couple of packs of painkillers. I all but ran home, wondering what kind of state I'd find him in when I returned. When I got back, I noticed he'd hauled himself out of the bathroom and onto his bed.

"Here you go, baby." I held out a box of painkillers to him, but he didn't even look at me. He was sat up against the headrest of his bed, one leg bent and pulled up to his chest, the other stretched out in front of him. He had this little frown on his face as he just stared straight ahead.

"Trevor, are you okay? I got you some Aspirin." I took a step closer to him, suddenly feeling extremely concerned. He took a long breath before speaking.

"It's okay, I found some." He told me, then glanced down at his hands. I couldn't see what he was looking at, his leg was in the way.

"Oh... Where were they?" I asked, my heart was in my throat.

"In that drawer." He nodded his head towards the bed side table before he finally looked at me. He looked a cross between hurt and terrified. I felt like I'd been kicked in the chest, I couldn't breathe, I could only stare at him with my mouth hanging open. He'd found the fucking test.

"Trevor-" I started, but he interrupted me, holding the test up.

"When the fuck did you plan on telling me?" He sounded angry, but he just looked upset, his eyes looked wet and that fucking destroyed me.

"Today, actually." I told him. I wanted to go over to him but I couldn't move.

"Oh really?" He laughed bitterly, he didn't believe me.

"Yes, really." I said, frowning. "I only found out last night, and I wasn't going to tell you when you were drunk. And you had your head in the toilet this morning so it was hardly the best time." My tone was defensive and a little angry.

"Okay." He mumbled monotonously, dropping the test in his lap and dragging his hands over his face. He was silent for a few moments and I shifted nervously in the bedroom doorway.

"Please say something." I whispered, just wanting to run out of the silent, stuffy room.

"I don't know what to say. I _want_ to say something, but my mind is just blank." He didn't move his hands from his face and his voice was muffled and empty.

"Well... Are you happy?" I asked and he just remained silent, his body stiff. When I spoke again my voice was thick from the lump in my throat. "Trevor, please. I'm having your baby-"

He made a loud noise of distress, kind of like a groan and a yell all in one. I took it as him not wanting to hear me talk. I spoke again anyway, just wanting to say my piece.

"I was happy, when I found out." I said quietly, and he look up at me. He had tears in his eyes and he just stared at me wordlessly. "If you're not then..." I trailed off and shrugged, not really knowing what to say. I turned and walked out into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa.

I felt my world fall to shit around me. I don't know what I was expecting Trevor to say, but I at least thought he'd say something. I suddenly thought of Randy, about what he'd do if he was here. He'd probably not have any sympathy and would chew me out for being so stupid. He'd say he told me so, that Trevor was no good and now I was knocked up he'd run faster than Usain fucking Bolt. I sincerely hoped that wasn't the case, if Trevor left me over this I wouldn't be able to cope. After everything that has happened, that would be the straw that broke the camels back and I'd likely go insane.

I didn't believe he would though. I thought more of him than that, and I knew that he was loyal to the people he cared about. If he really did mean it every time he told me he loved me, then he wasn't going anywhere. I was confident of that. I just hope that when it all sunk in, Trevor would find some happiness in this, and I prayed he wouldn't begin to see me and the baby as a burden.

"Em'." I was pulled from my thoughts when Trevor walked out of the bedroom and spoke quietly to me. He was standing by the front door with red rimmed eyes, he had car key's in his hands and shoes on his feet and I panicked.

"Trevor, where are-" I started, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.

"Listen, baby, just listen." He sighed dragging a hand over his mouth and down his chin. "I'm shitting myself, alright? This is a big fucking thing." 

I nodded, relieved that his voice was gentle and warm. 

"Am I happy about this? Fuck, I don't know." He shook his head and looked down. "But that don't mean shit right now, I just... I'm not even sure if I'm comprehending this."

"Okay." I replied quietly, feeling numb and dizzy.

"But I want you to know that I ain't ever gonna stop loving you. No matter what the fuck happens." He told me, when he met my eyes, his looked pained.

I made a small noise and nodded, looking down at my hands, little salty tear drops fell from my eyes and hit my knuckles. I didn't like seeing that look. I heard his footsteps approach, then he placed a hand on the back of my head, pulling me forwards to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry, princess. I don't wanna hurt you, I just need to go, I- I can't think here." He whispered and his voice wavered before be turned to leave. He was out the door before I could say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, kind of angsty? It will get better though, like immediately :P this part of the story isn't going to be very long, I just wanted this final part as kind of a 'wrapper-upper', to finish off the whole series, so... Yeah, this fic is almost over! I don't know how to feel about that...


	4. Craving Something Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to know some of Trevor's thoughts on their current situation. Warning: this chapter is fluffy as fuck.

"Fuck." The word was draw out and quiet. My forehead rest against my steering wheel between my hands, the sun was beating down on my neck and I could feel it burning my skin. I was parked somewhere in the middle of the fucking desert, away from everything, with only the coyotes to keep me company.

I'd been out here since I left the trailer half an hour ago, and the sun did nothing to cure my pounding headache. If I felt sick when I woke up, it was fuck all compared to how I felt now. My stomach churned with a mixture of fear and lingering alcohol. There was only one thing going around my head. A baby. A fucking baby. How in God's name was I going to look after a baby? I could barely look after myself. I managed to put myself in deadly situations on a weekly basis. Handing me a _baby_ was probably one of the worst ideas this universe ever had.

"Asshole." I mouthed the word, directing it at myself. I hit my head against the steering wheel, wincing and somehow relishing the dull ache. I'd left her there. Alone, probably feeling like pure shit, blaming herself, worried she'd pissed _me_ off. Once again, I'd been an _asshole_. I was the one always promising her I'd be there, begging her to talk to me about the things on her mind. This is the reaction I give her? No wonder she spoke to Michael instead of me about the things that were on her mind. She even opened up to _Wade_ a while back. I didn't blame her. The only time I ever really saw her cry in front of me, was when I'd been the one causing it. I sucked in a sharp burst of air through my teeth as I hit my head again, harder.

I leaned back and reached into my pocket, pulling out the lighter, the glass pipe and the little bag of crystals that lived in there. I held the bag up to my face, inspecting the transparent crystals inside, turning it from side to side to see how the sun made them glitter. This is the stuff that started everything. This is the reason why I even gave Emily the time of day. I chuckled and shook my head, pulling open the bag and transferring some of the drug into the end of my pipe. I tossed the bag onto the seat next to me and lifted the pipe to my lips, holding the lighter below the end of it.

This was another reason why this baby was scaring me more than any nasty bloke with a loaded gun ever could. I did drugs. That life suited me just fine, I could smoke this shit till it killed me but... Being a parent would change that. I wasn't stupid, raising a child while feeding a drug habit never ended well. But this was the norm for me, for years it was just a part of life; lighting up. And my work? I killed, I stole, I sold drugs and weapons for a living. Criminal activity seemed to come as naturally to me as breathing. How could I explain to my little kid where I got all my scars, and all my money for that matter. Most kids look up to their parents, right? I wouldn't _want_ mine to look up to me, cause after all, I was no fucking role model.

I watched the white smoke linger in front of me before it got taken away with the wind as I exhaled. I groaned quietly, closing my eyes. "What the fuck am I gonna do?" I whispered, leaning my head back against my seat.

I wasn't ready for this. Fuck, I don't think I'd ever be ready. I'd only just figured out how to control myself enough around another person, to not scare them out of my life. That was why Emily was still with me, I'd managed to keep her from seeing me at my worst. She'd be long gone if I hadn't, just like most of the people I've ever loved. But having kids was a whole different ball game. Trevor Philips is _not_ father material, and I was certain I'd manage to fuck it up. Having kids was a leap that I didn't think I'd ever be able to make, but here I am. I didn't want Emily to feel bad over this, and I didn't want her to think that I loved her any less. At least out here in the desert, she wouldn't see the parts of me that I didn't want her to. My fears, my insecurities, my vulnerability. I could sit here and smoke and loathe myself all I wanted, and she wouldn't think any less of me.

I filled my lungs with more of the drug, staring down at the charred end of the pipe. I tried to picture it. Picture myself cradling this tiny person, one that looked just like me and Emily. I pictured watching it grow up, practising baseball in the garden with my son, or meeting my little girl's boyfriend for the first time, knowing he'd never be good enough for her. That typical _dad_ stuff that you see in movies. It felt odd. Ridiculous thoughts, not things that I could actually end up doing one day.

But then I pictured Emily with this huge round tummy, looking like something straight out of heaven in a summer dress. All pastel colours and soft smiles, holding my hand like she never wanted to let go. Then a few months down the line she's swaying in a rocking chair, our baby held close to her. I pictured family days out, the type I never had, where she's right by my side and not going anywhere. These pictures made my heart swell, and the smile that grew on my face was genuine and unlike any I'd given before. It was a private kind of smile, one that belonged in a life that I never thought I'd have, but by some twist of fate, was in reach. A life with her and the one and only thing that could ever truly be _ours_. A child.

I realised I _craved_ it. It was something real and something worth chasing. I could go through life getting fucked up on every drug under the sun, robbing people blind and tearing down anything and anyone that stood in my path. That's what I'd done my whole life, and up until recently that'd been everything I ever needed. But in truth, I was still miserable, still lonely, still paying strangers to make me feel like I was worth something, even if it was just for an hour. That was of course, until I met Emily. She made me feel on top of the fucking world, better than any drug or score ever could. I'd happily trade in every penny I'd ever 'earnt' if it meant she'd stay with me until the day I finally croaked. I remembered a conversation we'd had months ago, she'd told me she wanted something stable. Something secure, that would give her a reason to stay in one place. _We'd be our own anchor, keeping each other grounded_. Those were her words. I never really understood them until now. 

I sighed, collecting together my drugs and pipe, tossing them into the glovebox. I turned my keys in the ignition and started driving back to the highway, heading for Paleto Bay. I drove around the place for a while when I arrived, before stopping in front of the shop I was looking for. I walked out ten minutes later with a little plush cuddly toy. It was a pale yellow dog with floppy ears and a brown patch over its right eye. I sat it on my dashboard as I drove back home.

I arrived back at the trailer after being out for a little over an hour. Emily was lying on the bed with her back to the door, and her headphones in. I wasn't the least bit surprised that she didn't hear me come in, considering I could make out the song she was listening to as soon as I set foot through the front door, it was playing so loud. Phil Collins' _This Love This Heart_. Regardless of whether I'd wanted to or not, I'd become familiar with his music purely because he was Emily's favourite musician. I'd even learned all of the slow, sappy songs that she listens to when she's had a bad day. This was one of those songs.

When I approached her, she had her eyes closed. I thought she was asleep until I noticed her lips moving with the lyrics of the song. Once the first song finished, another Phil Collins song came on. _I've Forgotten Everything_. I remembered her making a playlist some time after Randy's death and literally calling it 'Sad Songs', and figured she must have been listening to that monstrosity. I sighed and sat down on the bed, cuddly puppy in hand. She turned and looked at me when she felt the bed shift. She pulled her ear buds out.

"Hey, sweetheart." I whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I got this. It's for the baby." I handed her the toy, she took it from me and smiled down at it, rubbing her eyes and wiping away the tears that I knew I'd caused. I bit my tongue, hard, as my own little way of punishing myself.

"It's adorable." She said softly, then suddenly sat up onto her knees and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back immediately, she buried her face in my shoulder and I took the opportunity to whisper in her ear.

"I _am_ happy about this." I told her, rubbing circles in the small of her back. I heard her sniffle and my shirt was getting wet, she was crying.

"Really?" She asked, pulling back with wet, pink cheeks. I nodded, moving my hands to her head where I combed my fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I left you here earlier, I just needed some time to realise how lucky I am." I kissed her once. "I don't know how to be a good dad, but I'll start by being everything my old man _wasn't_."

"It's okay. We're in this together." She smiled that perfect fucking smile of hers and sent my heart into overdrive. I pushed her onto her back by her shoulders and kissed her, running my hand down her body to the hem of her shirt, which I pulled up enough to expose her tummy. It was almost totally flat but I stroked my hand over it anyway. I then moved down her body and planted a single kiss just below her belly button.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to become even _more_ precious to me." I told her in a hushed tone, crawling back up her body and laying beside her, resting my hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of mine and dipped her head under my chin.

"Thank you." She whispered to me after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For everything. If I didn't have you, I don't think I'd have survived these past months." Her breath tickled my neck as she let out a short, quiet laugh.

I simply smiled and kissed the top of her head in response. We laid like that for literally hours, with Phil Collins still playing through her headphones that sat at the end of the bed. Emily had fallen asleep, but I laid awake. I listened to her soft breathing as I stroked her hair with a smile on my face. I'd never felt anything like what I felt then. It was something close to what I imagined being on every upper on the planet, combined with the afterglow of fifty orgasms would feel like. I never wanted it to end, and I just bathed in it, soaking it up as I felt Emily's body rise and fall with her every breath. I wondered if she felt the same way as I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way... Obviously, since its a story of mine, there will be some (a lot of) smut in the next chapter. I just can't stop writing the sex. Just a heads up ;)


	5. The Itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, PorkChop posted smut, what a surprise! ;)

I caught myself staring again and averted my eyes, turning my attention back to the TV. I took a bite out of my grilled cheese sandwich and put actual effort into keeping my eyes away from _her_. Emily was at the other end of the room, in the little space between the bathroom and the front door with her back to me, as I sat on the sofa. She was doing yoga, well, as best she could with her injured wrist. Apparently it was good for _relaxing the body and the mind_ , and lots of pregnant women found it helpful. That's what the doctor had told her when we'd visited her the other day, anyway. She'd had a blood test to confirm the pregnancy, as well as a few standard procedure check ups and everything seemed fine. We booked an ultrasound scan, so that was coming up in a couple of weeks, it was exciting but also kind of terrifying. The thought of actually _seeing_ my kid while it was still growing, kind of fucked me up a bit. But I was still looking forward to it, and so was Emily.

So the doctor had given her a list of yoga positions that she might like, and she was going through them. Right now she was kneeling down and leaning forwards, stretching her arm's out in front of her and resting her head on the floor. This was precisely the position that had me fighting to keep my eyes to myself and my thoughts out of the gutter. Her backside was sticking up in the air just slightly, and she was wearing these tight, pink yoga pants that hugged her every curve. I was staring again. Her T-shirt had ridden up, exposing a good portion of her lower back, and if her pants slipped any lower she'd practically be mooning me. I licked my lips before peeling my eyes away again. I finished my grilled cheese sandwich and got up to put my plate in the sink. I stopped to lean against the counter, I was being greedy with my eyes today. I tilted my head to get a better look at her rear end, her body shifted slightly as she breathed deeply. I was so engrossed in the gentle motion of her body, that it actually made me jump when she spoke.

"I'm getting that itch again, Trevor." She sighed heavily as she sat up slowly, stretching her back and leaning gently from side to side. Her hair had been pulled up into a short pony tail, but some had come loose due to its length and was resting against her neck.

"That itch?" I repeated, my eyes moving from her butt, travelling up her spine to see her face as she turned to look at me.

"Yeah, _the_ itch." She pushed herself up onto her bare feet and padded towards me. "All the yoga in the world can't scratch it. I need to do something illegal." 

I laughed, not actually expecting that. "You wanna break the law?" 

She nodded. "I'm dying for that buzz, you know? I wanna rob somebody, anything!" She huffed, planting herself just in front of me.

"No way." I deadpanned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know, I can't, it's a bad idea." She sighed, reaching forwards to put her hands on my crossed forearms. She had this disgruntled little pout on her face.

"Too right. I'm not letting you get yourself into trouble. It's not just you I have to worry about, now." I nodded down at her tummy and she put a hand against it. There was a tiny little bump there now, but I could have just been imagining it.

"I know, and I'm not going to put myself or the little person in danger. But I've gotta do something! How can I get that buzz without the risk of being shot up by the police or otherwise getting hurt?" She groaned, pressing her forehead against my chest. I knew how she felt, it was an almost painful feeling. It was like going too long without a hit, and crime was definitely an addiction.

I brought a hand to the back of her head, twirling my fingers in her pony tail as I thought. Joy riding was out of the question, so was doing some kind of armed robbery. I wasn't about to let her break into some pricks house either, everyone in this state owned a gun, and they wouldn't hesitate to use it. She wasn't going anywhere near a fucking meth lab, that was just an accident waiting to happen. One thought briefly crossed my mind, though, and once it had I couldn't shake it. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me.

"I think I got something." I told her and she nodded eagerly. "It's illegal, and I'm pretty sure we wouldn't get shot at if we were caught... It'd give you a buzz too, that's a given."

"What is it?" She was grinning, and so was I. Only mine was a little more provocative.

"Sex." I whispered.

"It's not illegal to have-" 

"In public." I finished, sliding my hands down her body to her ass, giving it a squeeze.

"How public?" She asked with narrowed eyes, a little smirk tugging at her lips.

"Depends if you're scared of getting caught in the act. We could go at it in an alleyway somewhere, or in the car, public toilets..." I trailed off, feeling the seeds of arousal grow in the pit of my gut.

"I'm not having sex in a public toilet, Trevor." She turned her nose up and I chuckled.

"Alright, you got any ideas?" 

"Ponsonby's changing rooms." She smirked. I raised a brow, somewhat shocked by her eagerness.

"That's a pretty small store, Em'. You sure you're willing to take the risk?" I asked, my heart rate picking up as she ran her hands over my chest and around to the back of my neck.

"I am. Are you?" She challenged, biting her lip.

"Sure, _I_ can keep quiet, I'm not so sure about you. You might give us away." I murmured to her as she rose up onto her tiptoes to get closer to my face.

"Then you'll have to ball gag me or something." She snickered before pressing her lips against mine. I grunted and jolted my hips forwards when she snaked her hand into my front jeans pocket. She broke the kiss to hold up the car keys she'd just taken from me and I shook my head with an amused smirk.

"So we're doing this, then. We're going to Ponsonby's?" I asked as she handed me the keys.

"Yes we are." She said, moving away from me to put on some flip-flops before ushering me out of the door. I blindly followed her, my thoughts being driven by the semi in my pants.

The drive to Los Santos was painfully slow, the traffic was ridiculous and every fucking light turned red for us. I wasn't about to start skipping red's though, that would attract unwanted attention and that wasn't a good idea considering the sole purpose of coming here was to break the law. We finally arrived at the snooty, overpriced clothing store, and parked in a free space at the side of the road.

"Hi there, can I help you?" That same woman from last time we were here spoke up from behind the counter once we walked inside. I glanced around the place as Emily did the talking, there were a couple of men looking at suits together and an elderly lady browsing the jewellery, other than that it was empty.

"We have a party coming up, very formal. I'm looking for a dress." She told the woman. 

"We have a lovely collection of gowns just over there." She pointed at a rack in the corner of the room, glittery fabrics of every colour poking out here and there. "Would you like some help picking one out?"

"That's okay. I was thinking of trying a few on, is that okay?" Emily asked, walking over to the rack and beginning to paw through.

"We allow a maximum of six items in the changing room at a time." She told us. 

"Thank you." Emily nodded before turning to me. "Six dresses, think that'll give us enough time?" She whispered with a chuckle.

"If you take your time trying them on." I joked, she handed me a dress as she continued to look through. She seemed to randomly select six dresses, but I soon realised she'd picked the six most complicated dresses on the rack. They all had random straps and zips and ribbons to tie... I honestly didn't know how women dealt with that shit.

"I'm gonna need a little help with all these zips. I'd like for him to come in with me." Emily said to the sales assistant, pointing a thumb at me as she made her way towards the changing rooms.

"Of course. If you need any help I'll be right out here." The woman looked me up and down with an uncertain look, but waved us through to the changing rooms anyway.

"Ain't you a clever girl." I whispered to her once we were out of earshot of the sales assistant. I gave her backside a light smack as I followed her into the little cubical. She rolled her eyes at me as she pulled the curtain shut behind us. I barely had enough time to hang the dresses up on the little hooks before she was on me, pushing me against the wall and kissing me. The kiss was heated and urgent, a surprised little noise escaped the back of my throat. She was pressing her body up against mine, hard, almost as if she was trying to melt into me. I chuckled quietly, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her to me, there was barely a part of me that wasn't touching her. Her breasts pressed snugly against my chest and that combined with every other stimulus she was providing had me hard in an almost embarrassingly short amount of time.

"Oh, ready so soon?" She whispered quietly in this sweet little tone with a breathy laugh. She pushed her hips forward and began to grind against my hard on. 

"Fuck..." I breathed, looking down at her flushed face. Her hands were gripping the collar of my shirt and she was chewing on her lip as she stared back at me. I brought my hands to her head and pulled her hair tie out, brushing my fingers through her hair and smoothing it out to frame her face like it usually did. She pressed her face into my neck and kissed and nipped at the skin there. I felt her short, quick breaths tickle me.

I grabbed her by the tops of her arms and turned us around so I was pressing her against the wall instead. I grabbed her t-shirt at the hem and lifted it up over her head. I brought my hands down over her body, over her breasts, her stomach, to rest on her hips. I dipped my head and bent my knees so I could press kisses over her breasts. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and allowed me to rid her of it, dropping it on the floor to join her t-shirt. I kissed and licked her bare chest all over, taking her nipples into my mouth, nipping and sucking on them, receiving quiet little gasps from her.

"Trevor." She whispered quietly, and when I looked up at her she'd turned her head, pressing a pink cheek against the wall, her eyes were squeezed shut. I cupped her breasts in my hands and kissed her exposed neck pressing myself against her again, my cock straining against her thigh through my pants. "God I need you to do something." She breathed, opening her eyes to look at me with pupils blown wide.

I knew exactly what she meant, and I obliged. I dropped to my knees in front of her, hooking my fingers in the waistband of her pants, pulling them down along with her underwear. I noticed the little wet patch in the seat of her panties, telling me just how aroused she was, and my cock twitched. I immediately buried my tongue between her legs, letting out a quiet groan of my own along with hers. Her scent and her taste were intoxicating, and it drove me fucking crazy. It was some animalistic thing, that filled me with nothing but desire for the woman above me.

"Oh yes..." She hissed quietly, her words drawn out and shaky. I brought my hand to her left leg and urged her to put it over my shoulder to give me a better angle as I worked on her. She braced one hand against the wall behind her while her other went to the nape of my neck. Her nails traced little patterns in my skin, raising the short hairs that resided there.

I pushed my tongue inside her, essentially fucking her with the wet muscle as I brought one had up to rub her in quick circles. My free hand went between my own legs, pulling my jeans open and shoving them down my legs enough to release my cock. I played with myself as I pleasured her, working hard to keep my groans at bay. She was wriggling against the wall, her breath coming in short, quick bursts. 

"Fuck me." She suddenly said, still managing to keep her voice down. She pushed my head back and grabbed my hand to stop me from touching her. I nodded eagerly, my own breathing pretty laboured at this point. I pulled her leg off of my shoulder and set it back down on the floor, pressing a few kisses against her thigh, then trailing them up her body as I rose to my feet. She pulled my shirt over my head and trailed her nails over my bare chest.

I brought my hands around to her backside, and lifted her up, gaining a shocked little squeak from her. "Wrap your legs around me." I instructed her, and she did just that. I had her trapped between the wall and my body, her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist. "You ready, baby?" I asked her, a little grin growing on my face.

"Mmhm." She hummed in confirmation, her fingers pressing into my shoulders possessively. I moved one of my hands momentarily to my cock to guide it inside her, before grabbing her ass again with both hands. My heart was hammering and I stole a glance at the curtain. I could hear the sales assistant ringing someone up at the tills and I chuckled, remembering where we were. I started rutting my hips up into her, grunting quietly. She felt so hot and soft and wet around my cock, it was almost unbearably good.

"Oh shit." I hissed, resting my head against her collarbone and chewing on my lip. She gave a half suppressed laugh, rolling her hips with mine as best she could. I grunted with a particularly sharp thrust of my hips and she cut off a loud groan and tried to cover it up with a cough. I looked up at her and shook my head with a laugh.

"Go fast." She whispered to me with this excited little grin on her face. I did as I was told and increased the speed of my thrusts, bouncing her up and down on my cock. There was a quiet slapping sound each time she came down and her thighs met mine, but the new speed felt so good that it was hard for me to care. In fact, the thought that people outside might hear turned me on even more. I growled and nipped at her shoulder and she shushed me with a snicker. I growled again anyway, louder, and she pulled my head back to give me a warning stare. I grinned at her before pouting my lips, prompting her to give in and kiss them. I chuckled against her mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip. 

"Is everything alright in there? How are you finding the gowns?" I froze my hips and broke the kiss, staring at Emily with an amused grin as the sales assistant spoke to us from the other side of the curtain. Emily cleared her throat before replying.

"Yep, everything's fine. The dresses are great, just takes a bit of time... You know, getting them on." She sounded surprisingly composed, even when I started rocking my hips slowly halfway through her sentence, just to watch her squirm.

"Okay, well, do let me know if you need another set of hands. I'd be happy to help." She replied and I chuckled quietly, moving my hips more quickly.

"What do you think, eh? Wanna make this a threesome?" I teased, whispering quietly enough so only Emily would hear.

"No thank you, I think we're okay." Emily called back to the woman, ignoring my joke. I was now moving at my previous pace, fast and urgent, like before we were interrupted. My thrusts didn't even faulter when my phone started ringing in the pocket of my jeans, which were around my ankles. Both of us just ignored it, continuing to rut against each other fervidly. The snooty chick had left us to it, and I could hear her talking to a customer outside.

"Mm, babe." I grunted, squeezing her backside harder as I pounded into her, my movements quick and desperate as the two of us climbed towards our climaxes. I doubted either of us were far off, this was about the most intense fuck we'd had, with the risk of being caught acting as one hell of an aphrodisiac.

"I want you to come inside me." She whispered to me, and I almost shot my load right then. I was taken aback by how much those simple words turned me on.

"What?" I choked out, trying to regain my control when the beginnings of my orgasm crept up on me so suddenly.

"I'm not going to get pregnant again am I?" She chuckled. "I wanna feel you let go deep inside me." Her voice was an erotic purr and it damn near killed me.

"Oh fuck." I spat, burying my face in her neck. I was thinking of anything other than the woman pinned between the wall and I to try and calm myself down. Oddly enough, the image of Randy popped into my head, and to my relief the sensation of my climax faded away. I was determined to make her finish first.

"Mm, I'm close." She sighed, squeezing my shoulders and clutching me close against her chest. I pushed myself deep inside her, grinding against her to stimulate all of her sensitive areas. She moaned, as if she'd forgotten where she was, and it spurred me on. I kissed her roughly, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She whimpered behind my lips, digging her nails into my shoulders and I growled, jerking my hips harshly against hers. I hoped her nails broke my skin, and I focused on the sharp, pleasurable sting. It brought my climax close again, and I couldn't wait to release inside her.

"C'mon baby." I uttered words of encouragement to her as I felt her muscles tense up around me, she was teetering on the edge. I watched her face as it contorted into this open mouthed, glassy eyed expression of bliss, then her muscles were pulsing quickly around my cock and she was whimpering like she always did when she came. 

"Oh fuck yes." I sighed, tilting my head back as I let the sensation of her orgasm work me to my own peak. My whole body tensed up as I filled her with thick spurts of my come, and I allowed a long, loud groan to leave me, not a care in the world about the people in the next room who would definitely hear it. "I love you, I fuckin' love you, you perfect- Oh I love you." 

I had my face pressed into her neck by the time I was finished, and my breathing was loud and laboured and I gave no fucks when my come dripped all over the floor when I pulled out of her. I rose my head to look at her once the full body twitches had subsided, she had her head leaning back against the wall and was staring blankly at the ceiling as she caught her breath. I kissed her jaw and her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat. My phone started ringing for the second time and again, we both ignored it.

"Do you think they heard us?" She asked with sarcasm in her tone once she'd looked down at me. She loosened her legs from around my waist and I lowered her onto the floor, she was wobbly on her feet at first, and I thought that was adorable.

"I think they definitely did." I smirked at her as I bent down to pull my pants up. She grabbed her clothes off of the floor and began to get dressed. Were were both sweaty and sticky and tired and neither of us cared how we looked. Emily pulled her hair back up into a pony tail once she was dressed. I pulled my shirt over my head, unbuttoning the top few buttons and rolling the sleeves up because I was so goddamn _hot_.

"Then we better make ourselves scarce." She laughed.

"Did that scratch your itch?" I asked her with a grin and she looked at me through the mirror in the corner as she straightened herself up.

"It most definitely scratched my itch." She grinned back and I slapped her on the ass before coming up behind her and kissing her neck. "Let's go." She said to me, turning to grab the dresses (which I'd forgotten even existed) before pulling the curtain back and walking out into the shop. The sales assistant stared at us with this odd expression, a mixture between stunned and disgusted.

"None of the dresses were any good, thanks anyway." Emily told her as she went to hang the dresses back up on the rack.

"Um..." The sales assistant started, looking like she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to. She knew exactly what we'd done.

"Have a nice day." I gave her a polite smile before holding the door open for Emily and following her outside before the woman could say anything. "You see the look on her face?" I snickered to Emily as I led her by the hand to my truck.

"Yeah." She snorted, glancing at me. "I feel more sorry for whoever the cleaner is though." She shot me a meaningful look and I remembered the nice little pool of come we'd left on the floor. I'd actually forgotten about that.

"Oh shit, I probably would have cleaned that- no. I probably wouldn't have cleaned it up." I shrugged, letting go of her hand so I could walk around to the drivers side of the car. I climbed in and my phone rang again. I sighed heavily and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Answer it, this is the third time." Emily told me as I hesitated. It was Franklin. I nodded and answered it.

"Y'ello." I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey T, you been busy? I've been tryin'a call you all day." Was Franklin's response.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that, kid. I've been a little caught up in something." I grinned over at Emily she shook her head at me with an amused smirk.

"Tha's alright, I just wanted to tell you about this job me and Mike've been workin' on." He told me and I frowned.

"What sorta job?" I asked, still looking over at Emily.

"Nothing too big, but it should be good. I'll tell you more details in a couple of weeks. We gonna meet up and plan it properly, you down?" I suddenly felt conflicted. Normally, I'd be in before I even knew what my job was. But now, I was hesitant. I couldn't go around doing the crazy shit I used to. Fuck, I was beginning to see why Michael did what he did all those years ago... Not that I was about to forgive him for it, screw that.

"Uhh... I don't know kid." I said pathetically, not really wanting to give a solid answer when I was so conflicted. On one hand, it was going against everything I stood for, turning down a job. I _never_ turned down a well planned job, and let's face it, anything that involved us three, and Lester too, would be well planned _and_ well executed. But on the other hand, I had other things to think about. If I went and got myself killed or locked up now, I'd be leaving Emily on her own to raise our baby. I didn't know if I wanted to risk that. Emily was staring back at me with her wide, pale, curious eyes, and I practically made my mind up on the spot.

"T? What the fuck, man, you saying no to a job?" Franklin's laughter crackled through the speaker and I laughed too.

"I know, Frank, but uh... Listen, I'll talk to you and Mike about it when we meet. Where we meeting?" I asked, glancing at a flash car as it passed by.

"My place in two weeks time. If you can't do the job, no worries. I'm sure L can find someone." Frank told me. I'd go after Emily's ultrasound, which was on that morning. So we'd be in the City anyway. 

"Right, see ya then buddy." I said before hanging up.

"Franklin?" Emily asked and I nodded.

"He and Mike have been working on this new job." I told her and she smiled.

"Oh yeah?" She turned her body to face me. "What job?"

"I don't know yet. I said I'd go over to his place to discuss it in a couple weeks." I told her, and she must've heard the lack of enthusiasm in my voice.

"You don't want to do it?" She frowned curiously at me and I shrugged.

"It ain't that I don't wanna _do_ it, I just don't wanna _risk_ it." I admitted, reading the confusion in her eyes. "I've got you and the baby to think about now. It's not a good idea to go off doing some risky job for the sake of a bit of cash. Cash that I don't _need_." I explained. She had this little smile on her face.

"That's a very mature thing to say." She told me. "And it means a lot that you're thinking like that." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I don't give a shit what happens to me, if I get shot or locked up then that sucks for me... But it'd suck more for you. I don't want to leave you on your own with this, I ain't gonna risk making you go through this shit alone. Not when I'm the guy who put you in this situation." I jabbed a thumb at my chest and she nodded.

"Thank you, Trevor." She whispered, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. "But you don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you want to do the job, I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back." She said quietly, looking down at my hands as I grabbed hers.

"Holding me back?" I snorted. "You're giving me a family. You think I'm gonna be pissed off about missing a couple of jobs?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying. I don't want to become an annoying burden." She shrugged and I frowned, almost feeling angry at her.

"Emily, don't be stupid." I said, a little harshly I admit. "You'll never be an annoying burden, Jesus. Do you have any idea how much I fuckin' love you? You'll always come first. No matter what fucking job gets offered to me. Understand?"

"Okay." She nodded, I stared at her expectantly until she gave me a smile.

"I fucking hate it when you talk like that, it's even worse than when you go all silent and broody." I told her, letting go of her hands and starting up the car.

"I'm sorry." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't apologise. Just don't do it." I glanced at her as I started driving and she nodded. "I wanna tell the boys." I said after a pause of silence.

"About the baby?" She asked, and when I saw her instinctively touch her tummy, it made me smile.

"Yeah. You'll come with me to Frank's house, yeah? It'll be after the scan." I told her and she nodded.

"Of course. We'll be able to show them pictures then. We're gonna get pictures printed, right?" She asked, and it made my heart swell seeing how excited she was. I nodded.

"We'll get the pictures." I smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, there's only going to be two more chapters of this whole story!!! I feel like crying! :') I always feel so giddy and weird when I finish off a long story, and this is the longest I've ever written!


	6. A Toast

"You want me to come with you?" Trevor asked me as he parked the car, cutting the engine. I pulled my eyes away from the rows of stones jutting out from the grass to look at him, fiddling with the little piece of card in my hand.

"No, it's okay. Unless you _want_ to come with me." I shrugged with a small laugh.

"I'm good. I mean, if you don't want to go alone I'll come with you." He tapped on the steering wheel, looking past me out at the cemetery.

"I think I should go alone." I said, nodding my head and reaching for the door handle. He caught my arm and made me look at him.

"I'll be right here." He told me before kissing my forehead. I smiled at him briefly before climbing out of the truck. I walked through the cemetery, heading for one particular headstone. I looked down at the picture in my hands as I went. It was all back and white and fuzzy, but I could make out the little person, just a tiny grey bean shape in a sea of black. It was my baby. As strange as it was to think, it was in my tummy and I had the scan to prove it just this morning. It was all suddenly very real, and as stupid as it seemed, I felt like I needed to tell a certain someone.

"Hey Randy." I whispered as I came to a halt in front of his grave. I smiled at the grey hunk of stone as if it were Randy himself, soon feeling a little stupid and looking down at my feet instead.

"I'm sorry for not visiting you... Between being kidnapped by your brother and learning some big news, I haven't had a moment." I breathed a laugh. "I wont bore you with the details, but I ended up with this." I lifted my wrist up, still encased in a cast and I snorted.

"But I'm always thinking about you." I lowered my voice as a few people passed. I felt silly talking to myself, but I liked to think that Randy was listening. I glanced around before sinking to the ground, sitting cross legged on the grass a few feet in front of the grave.

"How is it where you are? Wherever that may be." I shook my head at the silly question. "Well, I hope you've found happiness, wherever you are."

"You might have noticed I put on weight." I looked down at my tummy, and ran my hand over the small yet noticeable bump there. "I know that you're probably turning in your grave right now, seeing me get myself into this situation. You'd be so mad at me if you were here, but you'd come round, right? And Trevor's looking after me. He's- he's been amazing, and I hope you can see that somehow. I don't want you thinking that he doesn't treat me right." I felt a lump form in my throat.

"I know you wouldn't have chosen this for me, but I hope you can see that I'm happy. Well, as happy as I can be without my best friend."

"I wish you were around. I know you'd be the best uncle ever." I grinned, my eyes were wet but I ignored it. "I have a picture of the baby, I just had my first scan. I'm nine weeks along already. Everything looks fine, the doctor said the baby and I are both healthy." I awkwardly held the picture in my hand out for a second before laughing at myself and retracting my arm. I stared at the image, tracing my finger over the little white shape.

"Um... Trevor's been talking about looking for a house somewhere, you know? Sandy Shores isn't the best place for a baby, I guess. And we'll need somewhere bigger than his trailer. We were thinking maybe Paleto Bay, cause Trevor say's _fuck if we're living in Los Santos_." I laughed, remembering his blatant distaste when I suggested taking up permanent residence in the City. "We don't want anything too big, just a nice family home. He's going to keep the trailer though, Sandy Shores will still be the base for T.P.Inc." I gave a small chuckle.

"I never thought I'd end up looking for a _family home_ in a matter of months when we arrived in the desert. Remember all that time ago?" I remembered the drive down to Sandy Shores after our lab got raided, I was so angry with him. Now it didn't matter at all. "Roughing it, sleeping in our van with all of our cooking shit. Parked outside of that god awful motel." I shook my head with a smile. "We both stunk, hadn't washed in days."

"And drinking ourselves stupid with the cheap stuff at the Yellow Jack Inn... Remember when you found that toenail in your pint?" I burst out laughing at the memory, as clear as if it had happened yesterday. I shook my head and sighed.

"You know what? I treasure those memories, Rands. I miss you, and I wish things were different." The tears were back in my eyes but I blinked them away. "My life would be perfect if you were still with me, I'd have no reason to ever be sad. I hope that you're happy wherever you are, I hope its so good that you're not missing me as much as I miss you."

I rubbed eyes and smiled. "Anyway, I think I'm done making myself look crazy for today, sitting here talking to myself. I'm gonna go now." I stood up, brushing the freshly cut grass off of my backside. "I love you, Randy. I'll come here more often, I promise." I kissed the tips of my fingers before pressing them against Randy's name, engraved into the stone. I took a second to compose myself, before I turned to leave. I made my way back to the truck, to find Trevor staring at his own copy of the baby scan.

"Right. Let's go to Franklin's." I said as I climbed into the car.

"You alright?" He asked me, peeling his eyes away from the picture to look at me. He had this lingering look of awe in his eyes, the one I'd seen all morning since he first saw our baby.

"Yeah." I nodded with a smile. "Thanks for driving me here, I just felt like visiting him."

"No problem. Hey, did you notice in the picture, you can even see his little nose?" He leaned towards me to show me, pointing to the tiny nose. I smiled, looking closely at the image.

"Oh yeah! So you think it's a boy?" I asked, looking up at him. His face was close to mine and his eyes moved back and forth between my own.

"I don't know, it just felt strange calling him _it_." He shrugged, looking back down at the picture. I surprised him by kissing his cheek suddenly.

"Okay, well I'm going to call her a she. Then at least one of us will be right." I grinned and he smiled back. He leaned away from me, sliding the little picture into the breast pocket of his shirt, before starting the car.

"I wonder how the guys are gonna react when we tell them." He snorted as he started to drive towards the Vinewood Hills.

"Well I like to think they'll be happy for us." I said. I doubted Michael would be surprised, and I kind of hoped he wouldn't mention me talking to him about it a couple of weeks ago. I wanted Trevor to think he was the first to know, and technically he was since Michael only knew that I _could_ be pregnant. I hadn't told him for sure. I had a feeling Trevor might be upset to hear that I'd spoken to Michael before him, so hopefully Michael would know better than to mention it. Trevor had been in the best mood I'd ever seen him in today, and I didn't want that ruined.

"Michael will say something, he always has something to say." He snorted humourlessly, shaking his head.

"Like what?" I asked, looking at him curiously. I still couldn't wrap my head around their relationship. Neither of them seemed to have much good to say about the other, yet they couldn't seem to call it quits. They just stayed friends, no matter what insults were thrown between them. It was kind of heartwarming, in a weird way.

"I dunno, he'll probably say shit about me never thinking before I act, so he ain't surprised I finally knocked someone up." He shrugged and I pouted in thought.

"Yeah, but didn't he accidentally get his wife pregnant? Wouldn't that be hypocritical?" I mused and he laughed loudly.

"Sweetheart, if I've learned anything about Michael, its that he won't let hipocracy get in the way of him sticking his ore in." He snorted and shook his head.

"I don't know, he might surprise you." I shrugged. At that point, we arrived at Franklin's house, and it still took my breath away. It was such a gorgeous house, and again, I felt out of place. We got out of the truck and approached the house, Trevor knocked on the door with one hand while he held onto my own hand with the other. Franklin was the one to answer.

"Hey T, Emily." He grinned as he saw us, nodding at me with a slightly surprised look. He obviously wasn't expecting me.

"Franklin, how you doing?" Trevor said, stepping through the threshold and pulling me with him.

"Good, how bout you two?" He replied as he followed us through to the living space where Michael was waiting.

"Fine and dandy, friend." Trevor grinned, glancing at me.

"I'm great, thanks for asking." I said. "It's good to see you again."

"Hey, what's this? Do you two come as a pair now?" Michael asked with a smirk when he saw us.

"We were both in the City anyway, Michael. You want me to leave her to wait in the car?" Trevor raised a brow and Michael chuckled.

"I'm joking, T. You know you're like a part of the team now, right Emily?" Michael gave me a smile and a quick look over, his eyes hesitating on my tummy. He already knew, I could tell by the little nod he gave me.

"Well, thanks." I smiled back with a little laugh.

"We gonna talk about this job then?" Franklin spoke up, stepping into the middle of the room. Trevor led me over to the sofa where he sat down with me.

"You know I'm probably gonna sit this one out." Trevor said, looking between the two other men.

"I know, I know, but we can still talk, right? The position's aways yours if you want it." Franklin shrugged.

"Right." Trevor nodded, leaning back on the sofa, draping his arms over the back. "I'm just saying, there's not really a job that could change my mind, boys."

"Not even one where Emily could join us?" Franklin gave a little smirk at Trevor with a chuckle.

"Especially not." Trevor looked at me with a serious expression. "She already knows I ain't letting her take any scores."

"Uhh, alright then. Mind if I ask why? You were all up for her pulling that mansion score with us before." Franklin frowned. "And even Lester told me he was impressed with how she handled herself."

"He did?" I raised my brows and smiled.

"Don't encourage her, please. You have any idea how difficult it is to keep her satisfied when one of her _itches_ comes on?" Trevor sighed and looked at me with this pleading expression.

"Itches?" Franklin and Michael asked in unison.

"Yeah, like the itch to pull a score... Break the law." I smirked. 

"The only thing that'll sate her is sex, and even _I've_ gotta sleep sometimes." Trevor sighed melodramatically and I elbowed him in the side.

"I'm not that fucking bad, Christ." I growled, scowling at his stupid teasing grin. "You make me out to be some nymph."

"I'm joking, you know I'll always pick a bit of bouncy bouncy over sleep." He creeped closer to me and snaked an arm around my waist, squeezing my side. I sighed in exasperation. I couldn't help but smile though when he planted a kiss on my cheek.

Michael cleared his throat and when I looked up he had this uncomfortable look on his face, Franklin on the other hand was having a hard time stifling his laughter. My cheeks burned, so I changed the subject.

"We wanted to share some news." I said timidly. Trevor nodded and sat up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the scan. He smiled when he looked at it.

"There's a reason why I'm not taking scores, and why I ain't _letting_ her take scores." He pointed a thumb at me. He leaned forward and slid the picture across the coffee table before looking between the two men for a reaction.

"I'm pregnant." I said as they squinted at the picture. "A-and that's the scan." I pointed at it.

"Shit, man, that's... Fuck, that's..." Franklin's eyebrows were practically on top of his head they were raised so high. "You gonna be a dad, T." He looked up at Trevor, his shocked face making room for a little smile to emerge.

"Fuck yeah I am." Trevor's grin was almost smug, and his grip around me tightened, pulling me against his side. We both looked to Michael, who was simply look at me with a content smile.

"I'm happy for you two. Congratulations." He simply said, shifting his gaze between the two of us. Trevor seemed kind of taken aback by his response.

"Thanks, man." He murmured, and Michael must've sensed his surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Trevor shrugged. "I was just expecting you to say some _Michael_ thing. Something dick-ish." 

"I don't need to. You're sticking around for her and your kid, how can I bitch about that?" Michael shrugged, reaching for a glass of what looked like whiskey on the coffee table. He held up his glass like a toast before taking a sip.

"Hey, I think I've got champagne or some shit around here, fuck talking about the score, we're gonna celebrate." Franklin said, heading for the kitchen. He came back with four glasses, a bottle of champagne and a carton of apple juice. He filled a glass with the juice and handed it to me.

"I don't mean to patronise you, I just ain't gonna be responsible for giving you alcohol." He chuckled as I took it from him. I waved a hand of dismissal, I was hardly offended.

"Thanks, Frank." I said to him with a smile. He filled the rest of the glasses with a little champagne before distributing them to the rest of the group. He picked up the scan for a closer look.

"I ain't gonna say it's cute or nothing, but I'm sure it'll look better when it's developed fingers and toes." Franklin laughed, handing the picture to Michael.

"I just hope, for the baby's sake, it takes after its mother more than its father." Michael took a dig at Trevor who rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't be nice to me for more than five minutes, could ya?" Trevor grumbled, snatching the picture from Michael's outstretched hand. He looked down at it again, and I loved how his eyes always softened when he did.

"To the new baby, good fuckin' luck you two." Franklin grinned and lifted his glass. Everyone else followed suit and Trevor clinked his glass with mine, and we all took a drink. Trevor snaked a hand to my stomach and stroked the little bump there, and I placed my hand over his. I planted a kiss on his cheek and he turned his head to make our lips meet for a short, sweet kiss.

I glanced around the room, at the three men surrounding me. Two of them good friends, the third my absolute everything. I couldn't stop the gigantic smile from covering my face. The last few months of my life had been an absolute hurricane of emotion, loss, gain and everything in between. Some of my best and worst experiences had been lived out in just a relatively short period of time, but there was one thing I could say with absolute certainty. I'd found my place, my purpose, and my normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Just the epilogue to go and this story is finished! I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends! Here's an epilogue with lots of cutesy moments with BABY PHILIPS!! I hope you enjoy :3

It was absolutely pissing it down outside, and I felt cozy and warm and safe all snuggled up on the sofa by the window. Rain was coming down in sheets, and I could barely see a thing out of the window since it had been turned into a blurry wall of drizzling water. The world outside was a blur of greys, greens, whites and yellows. Trevor was in the kitchen, and I could hear him moving about through the archway on the other side of the room over the constant heavy taps of raindrops on the glass.

The bundle of warmth in my arms stirred and began to make little whimpering sounds. I looked down at the face of the little baby, all rosy cheeks and pale, almost translucent looking skin. It was so delicate you could see the little violet veins drawing patterns on her eyelids. I made a gentle shushing sound and stroked a finger delicately over her cheek, and she settled down again, relaxing into my arms. Between her chubby fingers, she gripped the soft fur of a cuddly toy. A pale yellow dog with floppy ears and a brown patch over its right eye. A present from her daddy, she never let it go, despite it being almost as big as her.

She was quiet and sleepy, having just had her lunch. And that's the impression she'd give to the two men coming to visit her, even though she could be a real stroppy madam when she wanted to be. But she always seemed to save her tantrums until she was alone with her parents, so most people thought of her as an absolute angel. Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Nobody believes us when we blame the dark circles under our eyes on her being up consistently at a quarter to three in the morning without fail, as if she had an alarm clock, refusing to go back to sleep. But how could we not adore her? Those liquid chocolate eyes, pinker than petunia cheeks and her gummy smile were irresistible.

"I just got a text from Michael, he just picked up Franklin and they'll be here soon." Trevor said in hushed tones as he entered the room carrying two plates. He'd volunteered to make us lunch, so he'd done his best with the little food we had at the moment and prepared us a peanut butter sandwich each. Bringing the baby home and preparing a bedroom for her had been our priority, and we hadn't had much time to stock the kitchen cupboards of our brand new home in Paleto Bay.

"Thank you." I whispered to him as he put my plate down on the sofa next to me. I carefully shifted my position so I could place the sleeping baby in the Moses basket next to me, being careful not to wake her. I smiled when I was successful, and tucked into my lunch.

"How is she?" Trevor asked me with a big smile as he peered inside the basket before taking a seat next to me.

"She's perfect. She's been angelic ever since she heard we were having visitors." I chuckled with a mouthful of bread.

"No surprise there, then." He laughed. "She's a clever little thing, she knows how to wrap people around her tiny finger." He smiled, staring at his daughter with nothing but adoration.

"She's got you hook, line and sinker. That's for sure." I smirked at him and he peeled his eyes away from the girl to look at me.

"I never said I was immune to her powers." He shrugged before taking a bite of his sandwich. We ate in silence, both of us absorbed in the little person that lay asleep beside us. It was like she had this magical power to calm and distract anyone. Trevor and I would just drop everything to watch her sleeping form. She was hypnotising. When she stirred and opened her eyes, Trevor was on his knees beside her Moses basket in a heartbeat, sandwich forgotten.

"Hey, sweetheart." He mustered a voice so quiet and gentle, it was like a different person entirely. He stroked his fingertips over the sparse, wispy hairs on her head, even whiter than my own, with more delicacy than I'd ever seen. He always handled her like china, as if she would break if he moved too suddenly or put just a tiny bit of pressure in the wrong place. It was precious.

The baby reached for him, her short fingers struggling to grip onto Trevor's arm itself, so instead pulling on the hair there. If it hurt, Trevor didn't make any indication that it did. He reached his free hand to the puppy toy and lifted it up to her face where he touched the tip of its nose to her cheek, and made a kissing sound with his lips. She grinned, showing her gums and nuzzled her face against the cuddly toy. Trevor gave a quiet laugh, and didn't react at all when there was a knock at the front door. I got up to answer it with a warm, giddy feeling inside me. Watching Trevor interact with our baby always did that to me.

"Michael, Franklin, I'm glad you could come." I greeted the two men as I opened the door, quickly stepping aside to let them in out of the rain. Michael ran a hand through his hair, which had little droplets of water clinging to it. He wasn't wearing coat so his suit jacket was soaked. Franklin on the other hand had been smart, and was wearing a water proof jacket with the hood up.

"You can hang your jackets up there." I pointed at the three hooks that lined the wall behind them.

"Its quite a house you got here. Its still out in the sticks but it looks great." Michael grinned at me as he pulled his jacket off and hung it up. "It's definitely a big improvement from the trailer." 

"It feels so spacious considering I'm used to being in that little box." I laughed, glancing around the house, which wasn't huge by any means, but was definitely bigger that what I was used to. "Its taking some adjusting to."

"How you feeling, Em? You look great." Franklin asked as he hung his jacket up.

"Thanks, I'm a little tired but other than that..." I trailed off and nodded with a smile.

"So where's Trevor? I hope he's letting you rest." Michael spoke up, his eyes following my finger to where I pointed at Trevor through the doorway. He was now standing up with his back to us, rocking something slowly in his arms.

"He's with Amethyst, and when he's with her its like nothing else exists." I grinned, leading the two men into the living room.

"Oh good, I'm glad you haven't changed your minds on her name. I got a little something for her." Michael smiled, pulling a little box out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to have brought a gift.

"Oh thanks Mike, now I look like an asshole." An empty handed Franklin rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"No, it's okay Franklin. I wasn't expecting you to bring gifts, but thank you Michael." I smiled at him before pulling the lid off the box. Inside there was a bracelet, it was a little silver band with a single purple gem in the middle. An Amethyst. It was her birth stone, and ultimately the reason why we chose to name her that. Although Trevor thought it was a little stupid at first, he warmed to the idea, and he'd even started calling her Amy for short.

"You'll need to save it until she's a bit bigger, its the smallest I could find." Michael shrugged, almost looking a little sheepish. I smiled.

"Its lovely, Michael. Thank you." I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around him for a hug I'm sure he wasn't expecting.

"I leave you unsupervised for two minutes and you're trying it on with my best friend." Trevor accused me jokingly as he approached us in the middle of the living room. I pulled away from Michael and rolled my eyes at him.

"He brought a little gift for her." I told him, showing him the bracelet. 

"You can't buy this one's affection, Mikey. You're gonna have to earn it." Trevor said with a smirk, but the little nod he gave to Michael showed he did appreciate the gesture.

"Aw, man. She's cute." Franklin chuckled as he stepped gingerly towards the baby in Trevor's arms. Amethyst looked curiously at him, her wide eyes showing off that lovely brown colour that she got from her dad. She was sucking on one of the ears of her puppy toy, something she always did. It was cute, but I felt sorry for the dog, who always had one soggy, scrunched up ear.

"Her eyes, ha! She's gonna be one scary toddler when she starts having tantrums, they're exactly like Trevor's." Michael commented, and I nodded with a grin. Trevor looked pretty smug after hearing that, as if he was proud to have resemblance to his own child.

"Do you guys want to hold her?" I asked, Franklin took a step back and held his hands up.

"I'm good, that's too much responsibility for me to handle." He laughed, shaking his head. I looked at Michael who nodded.

"Why not, I'll give her a cuddle." He smiled, before turning to Trevor and holding his arms out. Trevor hesitated, glancing between me and Amethyst.

"You'll be careful, right?" He asked Michael. It was funny. Less than a week ago, when she was born, he was terrified of picking her up, now he seemed terrified of letting her go.

"Of course I'll be careful." Michael sighed, gesturing with his outstretched hands to hand her over. Trevor glanced at me again and I nodded encouragingly, he finally stepped closer to Michael and gently placed her into his outstretched arms.

"Support her head." He said quietly, not letting go of her until he was sure Michael had a hold of her.

"I know how to hold a baby, T. I've had two of my own, remember?" Michael chuckled, stepping back from Trevor who was lingering close, keeping an eye on his baby. He looked so nervous and worried, he was being such a protective dad, it was sweet. Michael was smiling and talking to Amethyst in that typical _baby voice_. It made me laugh, seeing masculine bank robbers turn to mush at the sight of a baby. 

I went to sit back on the sofa, aware of Trevor's eyes following me before they darted back to Amethyst. Michael was tickling her just under her chin and she was making this squeaky laughing sound. Franklin was watching her almost as intently as Trevor, only his gaze was fascinated rather than perpetually worried.

"Her smile is just like yours." Franklin pointed out, looking up at me.

"Gummy and toothless?" I asked in mock offence.

"Naw, I don't know, she just looks like you." Franklin laughed.

"I know what you mean." Trevor nodded, a smile spreading across his face as he looked over at me. I then had three men looking between me and the baby and I could feel myself turn red at the attention.

"You sure you don't wanna hold her, F? She's not gonna bite you." Michael laughed.

"And if she does it probably won't hurt much." I added in.

"Uhh, I'm scared I'll drop her or something." He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

"If you drop her I'll end you. Just remember that and you'll be fine." Trevor said monotonously without looking at him, as if he wasn't even aware he was saying it. Franklin laughed nervously and shook his head.

"I'm not gonna risk it, thanks though." He said.

"Here, T. You can have her back now." Michael said, handing her over into Trevor's eager arms. As soon as he had her held against his chest, all of the tension seemed to drain from his body.

"Do you two want something to drink? I'd offer you a coffee but we're a little dry on that right now. I can get you some soda though." I offered, Franklin shook his head politely and took a seat on the armchair closest to him.

"I'll have some soda, thanks." Michael nodded, glancing through to the kitchen, halting me with an outstretched hand as I started to get up. "I'm sure I can find it myself, you guys just sit down. Trust me, I know how tiring babies are." He chuckled before heading into the kitchen. Trevor made his way over to me, taking a seat next to me. I wrapped one arm around his waist and stroked Amethyst's hair with the other.

"Wow, stuff must be real crazy for you right now, huh? It's surreal even for me just sitting here looking at you, but damn..." Franklin trailed off with a shake of his head. "Having a kid is a big deal."

"You're right." I nodded. "I was always kind of scared when I was pregnant, you know? I didn't know how to look after a baby and I was worried I'd do everything wrong, but..." I shook my head.

"But you're doing a perfect job. You do all the hard stuff, I just sit and talk to her after you've put her in a good mood." Trevor laughed quietly, turning to kiss my cheek.

"You're the one who sits up with her at three in the morning most nights, that's pretty impressive." I grinned at him.

"Well I'm a night owl, so I don't mind. You, on the other hand, can barely function when your sleep gets interrupted." He nudged me before turning to Franklin. "You know what? I found her asleep on the floor next to her crib the other morning with baby power all over her. She couldn't remember how it happened, let alone tell me about it."

"I think I fumbled with the bottle when I was changing her... And I like to stay with her until she falls asleep but I must've beat her to it." I shrugged sheepishly and Franklin chuckled. Michael came back into the room with a glass of coke and sat down on the armchair beside us.

"Tracy used to always wake up in the night, Jimmy was never a problem but Tracy... She used to cry and cry and cry no matter what me and Amanda did, every single night." Michael looked up at the ceiling as he thought, a chuckle escaping him. "We used to just sit and spin her mobile and surround her with toys until she tired herself out."

"Amy's not much of a cryer until you leave this stupid dog somewhere and she's put to bed without it. She let's go of it for five minutes and all hell breaks loose. She goes from this quiet little slice of perfection to some kind of feral child." Trevor said and I nodded with a wince. I'd learned very quickly to _never_ lose the dog. Dog always has to be accounted for, or you're in trouble.

"That's hard to believe, she's barely made a peep since we've been here." Michael said, looking at Amethyst with this goofy little grin.

"Oh yeah, she's amazing when she's had her lunch and her nap and she's got her toy. Any other time of the day she can be a grumpy little nightmare." Trevor admitted, grinning at her anyway.

"She's got Trevor's temper. She doesn't cry much, she just frowns and refuses to cooperate. You try to change her diaper and all she does is kick you and wriggle about. You try to dress her and she hunches into this little ball so you can't put her arms in her sleeves..." I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't hide my smile. 

"Just wait until she's old enough to walk and talk. Ohh that'll be fun." Michael laughed. Trevor shifted her position so she was upright with her head resting on his shoulder, and he was hugging her to his chest. He kissed her cheek before whispering to her.

"She's my little angel though. Aren't you, sweetie?" Trevor's baby voice was so cute, all high pitched and goofy. He rarely did it in front of me or anyone else but when he did, I couldn't stop grinning. Amethyst made little gurgling sounds of gobbledygook, pulling on the fabric of Trevor's shirt, she turned her head to look at me and I grinned at her. Her little pink tongue poked out of her mouth and she was dribbling down her chin but I'd never seen anything so charming. I pressed my lips to her forehead and she made a little squeak and a laugh.

"Man, if people stayed that cute forever, the world would be a better place." Franklin laughed and I nodded in agreement.

"Who'd have thought something so cute could come from us pair?" I chuckled, looking up at Trevor.

"She's half _you_ , of course she's going to be cute." Trevor whispered to me and I tutted at his flattery. Before leaning forwards to kiss him, me made a little sound as he felt me pulling away and he lengthened the kiss, deepening it with a little flick of his tongue.

"There are children present, come on guys." Franklin cleared his throat and Trevor groaned disappointedly before breaking the kiss, looking down at Amethyst with a gentle sigh. I suddenly wished I was alone with Trevor. I think maybe it would be rude to pop Amethyst back in her Moses basket for another nap and start making out with Trevor while Michael and Franklin were still here.

It was as if Michael read my mind because he looked over at Franklin and said, "Hey, F, you wanna get going? I promised Amanda I'd be home for dinner tonight and she'll kill me if I'm late."

"Sure." Franklin shrugged and stood up, approaching us. He gently stroked Amethyst's hair with a little grin on his face. "It's nice to meet you little one."

"She's a cutie. She'll be breaking hearts when she grows up." Michael looked down at her then up at me and Trevor. "Congratulations guys. I really am happy for you." He smiled at us and nodded. Trevor and I got up and walked them to the door. They grabbed their jackets off the hooks, which were still damp from the rain, and put them on.

"Thanks again for the gift Michael, it was really kind of you." I said and he waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it." He smiled, reaching over to give Amethyst's cheek a little stroke before opening the front door.

"'Ey, good luck with, you know. Parenthood." Franklin said, putting his hood up and stepping out into the rain, which wasn't as heavy now.

"Thanks." Trevor chuckled. Michael followed Franklin outside and gave us a little wave as he headed for his car.

"See you guys soon." He called to us, before quickly getting into his car to get out of the rain. Franklin joined him and Trevor and I waved them off as they left. 

"Well weren't you a good little girl today?" Trevor cooed, lifting Amy up and kissing her forehead. She made a little whimpering sound as she lost her grip on her dog and it fell to the floor. I was quick in picking it up offering it to her.

"Puppy's okay, here he is." I said to her, holding up one of its paws and waving it at her. Little tears had formed in her eyes but thankfully she didn't cry. She reached for the toy and I placed it in her arms. She hugged it tightly and snuggled into Trevor's chest. 

"She looks tired." He commented, stroking her head as her eyelids drooped. 

"She can have a little nap. I've been dying for a cuddle from you all day." I grinned at him and he chuckled, nodding.

"I know how you feel, sweetheart." He murmured, pecking me on the lips before heading back into the living room and placing Amy gently into her Moses basket. He kissed her head softly before sitting down on the sofa and patting his knees, urging me to sit on his lap. I sat sideways on his lap, bringing my legs up to rest them on the sofa. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his.

"Love you." I whispered to him.

"Love you, too." He whispered back before kissing me. I melted into the kiss, making a quiet sound when he tightened his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against his body. I broke the kiss and tucked my head under his chin. He leaned back and pulled me with him, I looked over at Amy's basket, seeing her tiny feet poking up in the air as she kicked them.

"Baby?" He spoke quietly to me after a long period of silence. 

"Yeah?" I replied, still not taking my eyes off of Amy's toes as they wriggled in the air.

"It's been three months since I last smoked." He told me and I lifted my head to look at him.

"That long?" I grinned, cupping his face in my hands. "I'm proud of you, Trevor." I pressed a kiss to his lips. When I pulled back, he looked down.

"You know, I've been using so long that I thought it would be impossible to stop. But when I'm with you..." He took a deep breath then looked back up at me. "It's like you stop me from thinking about it, and it makes it easier."

"Well, I want to support you. I'm glad I can help you." I gave him a soft smile and dropped my hands to his shoulders where I rubbed them comfortingly.

"You've given me a reason to stop and you know what? I think I'd have ended up killing myself with that stuff if it weren't for you. Just because it was so routine, it was like my morning coffee..." He trailed off and snorted. "It was the norm."

"I know what you mean." I nodded, being reminded of the similar thoughts I had when I used to use a lot. Meth became integrated into my life and doing it became as normal as putting socks on in the morning.

"But my life has changed so much in the past few months and I can kind of think to myself... I've broken so many routines without even thinking about it, so why not this one?" 

"Exactly." I whispered, tracing the checkered pattern in his shirt with my fingers.

"But there's stuff in my life that I never want to change. Like us. I never want the way I feel about you want change, and I know that it won't." He nodded definitely then grabbed my hands. "You know that I'm serious about this, and that I never want be without you, right?"

I nodded. "And I feel the same way about you."

"So marry me." He whispered, a little anticipatory smile playing on his lips. I felt like I'd received an electric shock, my whole body jolted stiff and my heart skipped a beat.

"You... Want me to marry you?" I asked, not seeing this one coming, not even a little bit. I never expected Trevor to actually want to make things official. Cohabiting was one thing, but marriage?

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon, and I sure as shit hope the feeling's mutual." He laughed. "So why not... Get married?"

"Trevor, I..." I sighed, cursing myself for having such a blank mind, not knowing what to say.

"If you don't want to then that's fine." He looked away from me and over at Amethyst, his face unreadable. "We can forget I mentioned it and carry on like normal."

"No, I'm just shocked, I really wasn't expecting this." I breathed a stunned laugh then grabbed his chin to make him look at me. I nodded at him.

"Is that a yes?" His eyebrows shot up and I nodded again, a smile spreading across my face.

"Well it's like you said, neither of us are going anywhere any time soon. So let's make it official." I grinned at him.

"Em'." He whispered my name with a sigh and pressed his forehead against mine. He kissed me, and I could feel the smile on his lips. He shifted our position, lifting me up and laying me on my back on the sofa. He kneeled over me, deepening the kiss and running his hands down to my waist. I pulled his body down so it was flush with mine, I liked to feel the rise and fall of his chest in sync with mine. Before I knew it he was pushing his hips forwards and slowly grinding between my legs. I made a little sound of protest and pushed his shoulders up, and he broke the kiss to look at me.

"Baby, I gave birth last week." I breathed a chuckle and he flinched away from me, an almost scared expression on his face.

"Oh shit, I got carried away... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He winced, putting a little distance between our bodies and stroking my cheek.

"You didn't, I'm okay." I told him, shaking my head. "But let's just cuddle for now, yeah?" 

"Of course." He chuckled, helping me to sit up. He pulled me on top of him and laid back, so I was lying on top of him with my head on his chest. He traced his fingers up and down my spine. I listened to his heart beat in his chest and closed my eyes.

"I could use a nap, myself." I murmured absentmindedly.

"Go for it." He told me, and it was funny feeling his voice vibrate. "Sweet dreams." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. Before I fell asleep, my thoughts were centred around the man I would one day call my husband, and the child gurgling and babbling nonsensically to herself close by, and the future that fate had written for me. It filled me with optimism, and I knew that despite all I'd been through since I set foot in that desert, I'd finally got what I'd been waiting for. Something meaningful, something real, and something worth running with. A family, one that I could trust and give my all to. And this was _definitely_ a life I could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... That's that! It feels so strange to be able to call this story finished, its going to be weird no longer writing it! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story, I know I loved writing it :) thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments people have left for me, they really helped me with motivation when I needed it. I'd probably have given up a while back if it weren't for you guys, so THANK YOU! :P 
> 
> Now I need to go figure out what to do with my spare time...
> 
> UPDATE: I am writing a sequel to one of my old stories, Occupational Hazards. So if anyone has read that story, you may want to keep an eye out for it! I'm very excited to revisit the plot of my first ever GTAV fic :3


End file.
